


'Tis the season

by housemartius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: Reyna and Calypso's first Christmas together (featuring troublemakers).





	'Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, long time no see! :D
> 
> this reynalypso was requested by percyyoulittleshit @ tumblr who asked for their first xmas as a couple. i haven't written in so long though, i'm not too happy with how it turned out... meh
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it :)

“I’m really sorry for all of this. Not exactly what I had originally planned.”

Calypso could only giggle at Reyna’s exasperated sigh, slightly muffled due to the dozens of voices that filled the dining pavilion.

The Greeks had really gone all out, Reyna thought bitterly; she'd never seen so many multicoloured lights on so many trees and cabins in her life, nor had she had to suffer through so many hours of Christmas carols being sung from every possible vicinity. Seriously, even during the Capture the Flag game that had happened the previous day, Reyna's poor ears had fallen victim to the insufferable singing of the Greek campers. Needless to say she'd pushed her team to victory out of sheer spite.

"It's alright, I don't mind," came the goddess' giddy reply, her tone just as warm as her dark eyes. "The more the merrier, right? Isn't that the Christmas spirit you've told me about?"

Munching happily on a cookie, Calypso turned her attention to the demigods that surrounded them, talking and laughing and singing with rosy cheeks and huge grins on their faces. Reyna had been going for an answer but was interrupted by what seemed to be a panicked shriek.

Turning her head towards the direction of the noise she saw that, not too far from them, a clearly distressed Jason tugged insistently on what must have been Dakota's tenth eggnog of the evening, even as the latter assured the son of Jupiter he was fine and that he was just getting started.

_'Child's play, Grace. Child's play. Watch me go for twenty.'_

Just as Reyna was debating whether she should get up and slap some sense into the guy, Michael Kahale did the honours for her: after the resounding smack, Dakota's childish whining (immediately followed by Percy and Piper's snickering) was all Reyna needed to recline back in her seat again.

"Yes, I suppose it is," her unamused huff brought on more laughter from Calypso, and Reyna felt happy to know her girlfriend was comfortable even amongst all these troublemakers they called 'friends'.

Inching herself closer to the girl sitting next to her, Reyna tilted her head slightly so her lips stopped right at her ear, wanting the next words to be for Calypso only, and softly whispered "Still... You're okay, right?"

The answer she got was a kiss on the lips, gentle and quick, a silent reassurance that made Reyna's worries go away in an instant.

"You know I am."

A pair of arms made their way around Reyna's waist, hugging her delicately. As the daughter of Bellona reciprocated the sweet gesture, a murmured "It takes a lot more than this to make me lose my composure," fell from Calypso's lips which was met with Reyna's own hearty chuckle.

"We have that in common."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
